Room
by Cheea5
Summary: Guy was always roomed with Jade when he wanted to be with the one he loved, but he didn't know his true feelings. How would he tell him how he truly felt? oneshot GuyLuke


**Room**

Here I was, staying in the same room as Jade _again_.Why was I with Jade? Well, I wasn't going to stay with a _woman_ and Natalia insisted that Luke stay with her, said something about him giving her courage. So here I am, on the bed with my hands supporting my head.

"Something the matter?" Jade asked with his usual non-serious tone that I hated so much. I decided to ignore his comment. "Oh, it's Luke isn't it?" His tone was now between teasing and sarcasm. I scoffed, my head facing the other way incase I was blushing.

"Are you implying something?"

"Why no, of course not." It was hard to tell if he was serious or not, his remarks always sounded sarcastic to me. I remained quiet so I didn't give anything away. Seeing that I wasn't going to respond, Jade pulled about a book and began to read. I sighed and left to take a walk.

'_Am I ever going to tell him? Will he accept it? Will he ever...' _While I was thinking I ran into Luke, falling in the process.

"Guy, I'm sorry." Luke said offering a helping hand. He really has changed but that just makes him even more... I blushed slightly at the thought. "Is something wrong?" Damn he noticed!

"Nothings wrong," I said, finally getting off the floor. "I just spaced out, nothing to fret about." I grinned, easing his worry.

"Alright. Anyway I was just going to ask if you wanted to spar."

"Sure, but I won't go easy on you." I instantly forgot about my inner turmoil. We soon were facing each other outside in our battle position. We fought for what seemed hours.

"Luke! That's where you were! I was worried." I resisted the desire to roll my eyes.

"Sorry princess Natalia." Luke said.

"That's enough for today, I'm going in." I said. I don't want to get in the way of any relationship they have; the thought stung. When I entered our (Mine and Jades) room a book collided with my face.

"Sorry, I thought you were a burglar." I glared at Jade; I really wasn't in the mood for his sarcasm.

"I'm going to bed." I said.

"You know, you really should tell him." I blushed.

"W-what are you talking about!"

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything." Jade responded. I really wanted to kill him at the moment.

"I'm going to bed." I said for a second time. Well, it was more like a growl but whatever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A knock sounded at the door. "One minute." I finished pulling on my shirt before opening the door.

"Guy, can we talk for a bit?" Luke asked. I nodded. Why would he want to talk to me... I followed Luke back inside closing the door behind us.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's just that you've seemed really stressed lately so I was wondering if something was wrong." I turned away slightly and fidgeted.

"It's just that... I've been thinking about something..." Luke tilted his head.

"What have you been thinking about?"

"It's just..." I chose my word carefully. "I've been thinking about... someone."

"Who?"

"Someone I think... I may have feelings for. But, the thing is..."

"You're afraid of women." Luke finished for me. I shook my head.

"The thing is that... the one I've been thinking of is a... guy." Luke adopted a startled look, but then it change to an understanding one.

"So you're worried about what they would think..." I gave a small nod. "So... who is it?" Silence.

"Do you really not know?" I took a hesitant step toward him and brushed the hair out of his face. Luke was startled and jumped back. A look of realization dawned on his face. He hesitantly took another step back before turning around and leaving the room. It hurt. It hurt having him jump back at my touch. It hurt to watch him leave without looking back. It hurt so much.

A knock sounded at the door followed by a voice. "Guy, we're leaving soon." It was Natalia.

"Alright." My response was strained and I'm sure she noticed but she said nothing. After I heard her footsteps fade I packed. I didn't talk during the rest of the day. What happened that day is a blur but I do know Luke never said a word to me.

Tonight we were staying at another inn. Another night of Jade tormenting me is not what I need right now. Everyone was going to eat before going up to their rooms, but I really didn't eating right now.

"Where are you going?" Natalia's voice rang out.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled.

"You've barely eaten all day!"

"I'll eat later." Natalia was quiet for a second.

"Alright... Just make sure you eat." I walked up the stairs and entered the room I was staying in setting my small bag of possessions next to one of the beds after taking out a Fon Machine I was repairing. I tended to work on it when I was frustrated or upset to distract myself.

After awhile I heard the door open announcing that Jade had entered the room. I expected some sarcastic remark but none came. I though nothing of it as I continued on working on the small object in my hands; that is, until I felt a strong pair of arms rap around me. I gave a small squeak of surprise and dropped the Fon Machine causing it to break.

Red hair hung in face. "I'm sorry about yesterday." Luke whispered in my ear. "I just needed time to think."

"L-Luke! Why are you-?"

"Tonight we are sharing a room." A blush spread across my face. "Tonight I want to show you how much I love you." Wait, did he just say-. My thoughts were cut off when Luke pulled me onto the bed. I swatted his hand away and got up to lock the door. Luke smiled in return.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm so hungry!"

"You never ate yesterday did you?" Natalia practically yelled.

"I'm sure he was just distracted." Jade stated. "By the way, Guy, is that a bruise on your neck?" My face turned crimson.

"Guy's got a hickey!" Anise called out. I covered the bruise with my hand. Damn Jade.


End file.
